


Made Into a Movie

by charleybradburies



Series: Angela Montenegro Appreciation Week 2015 [4]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Bisexual Character, Comfort/Angst, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s02e09 Aliens in a Spaceship, F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash, Friendship/Love, Implied Relationships, Internal Monologue, Near Death Experiences, Night Terrors, Nightmares, POV Female Character, Post-it Notes, References to Canon, Relationship(s), Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:19:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>ANGELA WEEK PROMPT: DAY FOUR: OTP (CANON OR NOT)</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>"I gotta confess, I lost a measure of faith, but she held the power - followed me place to place."</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Angela holds her, grounds her, and the world becomes real again.<br/></p>
  <hr/>
  <p>TW: NIGHTMARE/FLASHBACK<br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Made Into a Movie

**Author's Note:**

> A) Rated M for Brennan's nightmare. It's short and it's resolved, but it is a stream of consciousness flashback to a near-death experience, and as someone who experiences similar panic attacks and flashbacks as a result of trauma, I am not willing to discount that.
> 
> Ba) Written for the third day of [Angela Montenegro Appreciation Week 2015](http://angelaweek2015.tumblr.com) and combined with an OTPPrompts prompt.
> 
> Bb) OTPPrompts Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP waking up from a nightmare, but having Person B lying next to them in bed calms them down again.
> 
> C) This work's title and the quote in the summary is that of a ZZ Top song.
> 
> D) I realize that this is far less romantic than the one I did yesterday, which was for friendship or work relationships, whereas this was for an OTP, so I guess that's a little off, but hey.
> 
> E) DISCLAIMER: I LOVE HODGINS AND ANGELA. I ship them very hard - and I ship B&B even harder - but it stands that the Brennan/Angela relationship is my favorite of the show and that the femslash ships need some love, love that I am more than willing to give. The really important thing is that Angela is being loved, right? *insert nodding fic readers here*
> 
> F) How is there not a tag for the Aliens in a Spaceship ep? That was such a pivotal, dramatic episode! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! As always, comments, kudos, other suggestions, etc., are accepted with gratitude and open arms! xx

Dirt. There was so much dirt. Every - it was everywhere. It wasn’t in the car but it was everywhere. She could feel herself, hear herself losing air. 

_I’ll fall unconscious before I die. I won’t know it’s happening,_ Temperance reminds herself, but the weak attempt at giving herself that slightest bit of objective comfort is in vain.

_Besides, Angela and Booth and - and Hodgins and - they - they must have noticed I’m gone. They’ll be looking. Booth - Booth will find me, won’t he? He won’t stop. He and Angela they - they won’t - they won’t stop looking. I just need - I need to breathe - breathe slowly._

_The - the air - bag…_

The pressure in her chest is building - the pressure in the car - her heartbeat against her ribs - she’s about to burst. It’s - it's over. She's over.

Rising, rising, rising. Her chest is - her heart rate is - the air bag - she shouldn’t, she shouldn’t, she shouldn’t...she screams. 

Sheets. She’s sitting up, she’s…she - she - sheets. Bedsheets. 

Her hand is grasping desperately at something.

It grasps back just as desperately.

“Shhh, sweetie. It’s okay. You’re okay. You’re safe. I’m here, I’m right here, you’re safe.”

She’s never been happier to hear Angela’s voice.

It’s her hand. She’s holding Angela's hand, that’s what she’d grasped at. Her hand - hand, the hand holding hers. Angela's. _Angela._

Angela, warm, in bed, next to her.

She gasps more wildly now, now that she knows she has the air to do so - not that it’s actually infinite, but at the moment that’s neither here nor there - until her body is able to slow itself down, until her heart isn’t quite beating through her chest anymore, until it doesn’t hurt. 

Soft touches, soft whispers, and even softer kisses, up and down her arm; Angela holds her, grounds her, and the world becomes real again.

Eventually mental exhaustion comes to her, and she collapses back down to the bed, plush and supple beneath her. She only has to curl herself inside Angela’s warm, open arms to fall asleep again.

* * *

The bed is still warm, but empty, when she wakes up, drifting into consciousness again at the courtesy of the light streaming in through the window. The clock, once she sees it, reads just past noon. 

_Dammit._

_Wait._

There was something on top of Angela's pillow, a note. A post-it note, she finds out, when she moves the pillow as she's shifting around to get a look at it and it stays firmly in place. 

It's bright orange. _How very...Angela._

* * *

_Sweetie:_

_Called in the B team. Today, your job is to get some rest, and to enjoy the massive choco chip muffin for you in the kitchen (Booth brought it by earlier. It's impressive.) Get well card from Parker is right by it - can't miss._

_You know where to reach me._

_Remember: I love you!_

_~Angela_


End file.
